To the End of the World and Beyond
by DestinChild
Summary: A/U. How Voyage of the Dawn Treader should have ended. Caspian goes to England to find Lucy and bring her back to Narnia. Based off of the movie characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I am simply an obsessive fan who felt that Voyage of the Dawn Treader should have ended **very** differently. Except for minor characters later, none of the characters belong to me either.

Just to give all of you readers some info. Lucy is 16, Caspian is 19, Edmund is 18, Susan 20, and Peter 21. This is an A/U. So things are different here. I used Ben Barnes as the model for my Caspian, sorry for you die hard true Narnian fans, but he is just soooooooooo wow! Well all characters in this story are based off the movie characters. But back to what I really want to say. Things will be different. what you thought you knew is about to change. I will have my way and that is it! Oh and P.S. for any of my Labyrinth fans that may read this I will continue that story when I feel more inspired. I don't want to just write it and mess it up. Oh and Jareth and his siblings are now residing in my room. Gah help too many sparkles. Anyway on with the story.

Caspian didn't believe his life could get any worse. Lucy was leaving him. Not of her own volition, but by Aslan's, and what Aslan says goes. Caspian was learning first hand that you wouldn't truly appreciate someone till their gone. _Or leaving_, thought Caspian despairingly. He rested his head in his hands, desperately trying to regain his composure so he could go back on deck and say goodbye to his friends and the woman he had come to love.

How he had come to love her or when it happened, he wasn't sure. Caspian had thought that he had loved Susan, but whatever he had felt for her paled in comparison to the raw emotions he felt for Lucy. It wasn't just lust, although he certainly felt that, but it was so much more. She occupied his every waking thought and most of his dreams. Lucy was his first thought every morning and last thought every night. He always looked forward to seeing her and his eyes would find her in a crowd before he knew that he was searching. He always sought her out to talk to her about everything. He cared about what she thought and what she had to say.

But most important, Lucy understood him and he understood her. They didn't have to talk. They could just look at each other and understand what the other was thinking. No one ever understood Caspian like that, not even Ramandu's daughter, who was very observant.

Caspian groaned. He was depressing himself even more. He couldn't see his life without Lucy. He couldn't see his future without Lucy. Heck, if he was being honest with himself, he couldn't even imagine one day without her smile and laughter. _What am I going to do?_ Caspian was mulling this over when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Caspian?"

Caspian looked up to see Lucy poking her head inside.

"Can we talk?"

The last thing Caspian wanted was to talk to Lucy. He was afraid that she would realize how he felt and that she would reject him. But if he didn't talk to Lucy about his feelings then he would never know how she felt. _Life involves risks, and the not knowing is killing me. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Or what if she does? We can't be together. Oh this is so hard._

"Of course, my queen."

"Please Caspian. I don't call you my king. So please use my name."

"I am sorry, Lucy. What would you care to talk about?"

"I am leaving. I don't want to though."

Caspian's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"I know Lucy, but what Aslan says is law. If he says you must go then you must."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend that your indifferent to what is happening. How can you accept that we are leaving?"

Lucy's eyes welled up and soon tears were streaming down her face and her shoulders began to shake as she held back a sob. Caspian reached for her to comfort her, but he stopped short when she kept speaking.

"And how can you just sit there and pretend that you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you?"

Caspian's eyes widened.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I love you Caspian! And I was so sure that you felt the same. So sure that I came down here to admit my feelings to you because I couldn't go back to England without you saying that you feel the same way."

Caspian stared at Lucy with his mouth agape. He had no idea what to say. She felt the same way as him. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was so happy that he just couldn't make his mouth work. Lucy on the other hand viewed Caspian's silence and shocked expression as him being surprised by her omission and not knowing how to kindly reject her. _"Oh Aslan. I was wrong. He doesn't love me. Oh how could I be so stupid?_

"I am sorry Caspian. I can see that I made a mistake. Please excuse me."

Lucy swallowed down another sob as she tried to maintain some of her dignity as she made to leave. But before Lucy could walk to the door Caspian, who had somehow made his way to her without making a noise, turned her around and kissed her with all that he could. Caspian kissed her with all the emotions that he had kept quiet for too long. With all the sadness and anger of her leaving. And Lucy kissed him back with all the eagerness she could muster. Lucy slipped her arms around Caspian's neck and held on like a drowning person holds on to a floatation device. Caspian wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and hoisted her into his arms, holding on with all his strength. Finally, they stopped kissing for some much needed air, but they never let go of each other. Lucy placed her forehead against Caspian's and smiled.

"So, I take that as you feel the same way?"

"You have no idea, my darling."

"Oh I think I do."

Lucy pulled Caspian's dark hair till his face was up turned towards her and she slowly lowered her mouth to his. Caspian took one arm from around Lucy's waist and moved it up her back to press her lips harder against his. Slowly Caspian touched Lucy's lips with his tongue, trying to coax her mouth open. She opened her mouth and let him possess her.

"Mmmmmm."

Caspian chuckled at Lucy's obvious enjoyment of his affections. Lucy giggled and pulled away slightly in his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, while trying very hard to hide her smirk.

"A re you laughing at me your majesty?"

"I would never laugh at a lady."

"Good."

"But I would laugh at the love of my life. Especially when she makes intriguing noises."

Lucy giggled again as Caspian began to tickle her.

"No stop Caspian please."

"Only because you said please."

Caspian kissed Lucy again, his hands beginning to roam, when there was a knock at the door. Caspian and Lucy froze.

"Shhhh. Maybe they'll go away."

"Uhmm. Caspian? Lucy?"

The voice was muffled through the door, but Caspian and Lucy could recognize Edmund's voice anywhere. They shot apart as fast as they could and tried to make themselves presentable. Lucy sat down on the bed and tried to slow down her breathing and look calm as Caspian opened the door for Edmund.

"Hello Caspian. Hey Lucy. Uhmm its time to go."

Lucy and Caspian exchanged panicked looks. _Oh no, _was the unanimous thought running through their heads.

"Must we go right now Edmund? I don't think I am ready to."

"I don't want to leave either Lucy, but we have to. Aslan said its time to go. I am sorry Lucy."

Lucy began crying. Finally her and Caspian admitted how they felt, and of course it had to be the day she was leaving. _How ironic_, Lucy thought to herself. Meanwhile Caspian was struggling with his own inner voice. _Oh Aslan, please don't take her away from me. Please, I need her. I love her. Don't do this!_

"Come on Lucy. Eustace and the crew are waiting on deck."

"Alright Edmund. I'll be there in a moment."

Edmund understood that Lucy needed a couple minutes to compose herself before she faced everyone. Edmund turned to Caspian.

"I'll be right up Edmund."

Edmund nodded his head and closed the door behind him. Caspian knelt on the floor in front of Lucy and laid his head on her lap.

"Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

"I don't want to leave you, my love. But you know as well as I that we can't go against Aslan."

"I know."

Lucy stroked Caspian's hair, enjoying the feeling of his silky strands between her fingers. A horn sound on deck and Lucy and Caspian looked at each other. In a moment they were in each others arms holding on for dear life.

"I will always love you Caspian. No matter what. No matter how old I get or how long I am gone. I will always love you."

"And I will always love you Lucy. No matter where I go or who I meet. You are my one true love."

Lucy smiled a watery smile and took his hand and headed for the door. Once on deck Lucy burst into tears again as she said goodbye to Drinian, Rhince, and Rynelf. Edmund remained composed and shook hands with Caspian before lowering himself into the lifeboat, where Reepicheep and Eustace were already waiting. Lucy turned to Caspian and threw her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist.

"Don't leave me Lucy," Caspian whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

With that Lucy quickly got into the lifeboat, to scared that if she turned around she would not be able to leave. Caspian looked at Lucy's back, as if willing her to turn around. Once Edmund had rowed out several lengths from the Dawn Treader, Lucy turned around and Caspian could see the tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye my love," Caspian whispered.

Caspian remained at the rail staring at the lifeboat that carried Lucy and his friends away. Soon the boat was out of sight, but Caspian could not stop staring where he had last seen Lucy, looking at him.

Eventually the Dawn Treader turned around and to sail back to Ramandu's Island. Back to the remaining lords and back to Ramandu's daughter. Caspian was scared of the future. A future that did not have Lucy in it. Caspian looked back out to sea at where he had last seen Lucy.

"Stop!"

Caspian had shouted before he even realized what he was doing. But once he realized what he was doing he continued.

"Stop the ship! Turn around. Turn this ship around now!"

"Your majesty. What is the meaning of this?"

"Turn around Drinian. Please turn around. I can't let her go. I just can't."

Drinian recognized the look in the king's eyes. It was desperation and love. Drinian sighed and shook his head at what he was about to do.

"Stop the ship and turn around."

"Captain?"

The crew members of the Dawn Treader were confused. They were suppose to be on their way back to Ramandu's Island.

"I said turn the ship around."

Caspian looked up at Drinian with hope and thanks in his eyes. But before he could thank him, Drinian spoke up.

"Listen your majesty, I understand what it is you seek. But I implore you, come back to us. You are needed in Narnia. So, I will only let you do this, if you promise me that you will return no matter what you find."

"I can't promise that Drinian. I will go t the end of the world and beyond to be with Lucy."

"I understand that sire, but Narnia needs a king."

"And I will have a king and a queen if I have anything to say or do about it."

Drinian nodded his head, knowing that that was as close to a promise as he was going to get from the king.

"Lower the second lifeboat for the king."

The crew jumped to do the captain's bidding. As Caspian climbed down the ladder into the lifeboat, Drinian grabbed his arm.

"We will wait for you here. Bring us back a queen sire."

Caspian smiled up at Drinian.

"I will."

Caspian jumped the rest of the way into the boat and sailed east. Drinian watched his king go, praying that he would come back and praying that Lucy was with him.

Caspian rowed till he hit the whitest sand he had ever seen. Behind him was what appeared to be a wall of water. He was on an island and he began to walk up the hill in search of Lucy and the others. As he topped the hill he saw her, along with the others, in front of Aslan. Caspian gasped.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around to briefly see Caspian come over the hill before she disappeared from Narnia forever.

"No! Lucy!"

Caspian ran to where she had just been standing. He collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down his face. He was too late. She had left. Caspian looked up into Aslan's golden eyes. Caspian's almost black eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

"How could you? How could you send her home?"

Aslan remained calm as the youth in front of him became enraged.

"It is time for her to live in her own world Caspian. She has learned what she could here."

"No thats not good enough. You know that I love her and that she loves me. How could you take her from me?"

"She has become too old to be brought back and forth between the worlds."

"So why couldn't she have stayed here, with me. Why did you have to send her back if she could never come back?"

"Caspian I understand that this is hard for you. As it is hard for me as well. Lucy was the one who found Narnia and saved it from the White Witch. She also reawakened Narnia during your struggle with Miraz."

"So why did you send her back?"

"Because young one, I cannot keep her here longer then she is needed."

"But I need her!"

"Caspian, enough. What is done is done. She is in her world and it is not in my power to go to her world to bring her back."

"Could I go?"

"Caspian," Aslan was getting somewhat exasperated.

"Please Aslan. Can I go? Can you send me to her world so I can get her and you could bring us both back?"

"That is not the path I foresee for her."

"But that doesn't mean you can't or that she can't have a different path. Please Aslan I will do anything to get Lucy back and have her in my life. Please."

Aslan sighed. Caspian was not going to give up on getting Lucy back and if he was being honest with himself he would love for Lucy to come back. She had become like a daughter to him. _If this is what he wants and she wants it to then I shall make my children happy._ Aslan looked into Caspian's eyes and Caspian felt hope in his heart.

"Caspian, I shall grant you what you ask, but there are conditions. I shall transport you to Lucy's world and provide you with their clothes and where you should find Lucy. Remember you will not be a king there. You have one day there. If she chooses to come back then grab her hand when you feel Narnia pull you back."

"Yes Aslan. Thank you so much. I fully understand."

"Hold on Caspian. There is one other condition. If Lucy says that she does not wish to return, you must respect her for that and not force her to come back."

Caspian's hopes sank. What if Lucy didn't want to come back with him? What if she loved him but didn't want to leave her family forever? What if... _No! I must get these thoughts out of my head. I have to at least try. _

"I understand Aslan."

"Then good luck son of Adam, and please bring them back to us."

Caspian looked questioningly to the mighty lion. Aslan blew on Caspian and within a moment, Caspian was in a world he did not recognize, wondering what Aslan had meant by 'them'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I am simply an obsessive fan who felt that Voyage of the Dawn Treader should have ended **very** differently. Except for minor characters later, none of the characters belong to me either.

Please review. Oh and if I make a mistake tell me so I can go back and fix it. I noticed a few in the first chapter and I will eventually fix them.

Lucy sat in her room weeping. Caspian had come for her. He had just come too late. Lucy had one last glance at Caspian before she was transported back home, or at least England. Her and Edmund were staying with Eustace for a while. There was a soft knock at Lucy's bedroom door. Lucy furiously wiped her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Lucy its time for school," came Edmund's muffled reply.

"Coming."

_If I were in Narnia I wouldn't have to go to school or stay at my rottin aunt and uncle's house. I could be with Caspian. _Lucy shook her head. She couldn't go back. Aslan had said so, and what about her family? How could she leave them? Lucy grabbed her bag and headed out the door. _Another day of school. How fun._

Caspian looked down at his clothes, a little baffled. He was wearing dark pants that were course with a faint blue tint to them. _What weird blue pants._ He had on a black shirt that had small sleeves. _How are sleeves meant to keep you warm if they are so short? _At least there were two parts of his new wardrobe that Caspian recognized. On his feet, that his pants were tucked into, were black leather boots. But they weren't the boots Caspian was used to, they had four buckles covering the laces. The second article of clothing he knew somewhat was a leather jacket. _Hmmm how interesting. _Caspian admired his clothing a little more, when he heard a clock chiming in the distance. _They have a clock tower? Perhaps this place isn't so bad._

As Caspian walked out of what appeared to be a gated in forest with benches and onto a hard brick like walkway he realized he had no idea where he was going. _Hey Aslan said he would tell me where to find Lucy. I can't do anything if I don't know where to go. _As if from no where Caspian heard a voice whispering in his ear.

"Look in your pocket Caspian."

"Aslan?"

Caspian looked around, but did not see the mighty lion anywhere. He did however notice that several people walking past him were looking at him as if he were crazy. Caspian looked at some of them in confusion, but then he took stock of his surroundings and was taken aback at the large structure surrounding him. _What are these things? They look like narrow castles._ Caspian laughed to himself. _What unusual things they have in England._ But nothing could have prepared Caspian for the large things passing him by. They had wheels and looked liked covered carriages, but there were no horses pulling them and they were going much faster then any horse would have pulled them. _How peculiar. _As Caspian looked at more of the fascinating things in Lucy's world he was reminded of his task. _Lucy! Right. What did the voice say? Something about pockets. _Caspian noticed there were pockets on his jacket and his weird blue pants. Slowly checking each one, Caspian finally found a bit of parchment in his pant's pocket. On it in flowing cursive it said **St. Finbars**. _What? What is that? And how am I suppose to find it?_ Caspian sighed in exasperation. This was going to be harder then he thought, but it was all worth it if it meant getting to be with Lucy. _To the end of the world and beyond is how far I have gone so far for her. I can't give up when she is so close._ Caspian took a deep breath and started walking looking for any clues as to what St. Finbars might be.

Lucy sat in class at St. Finbars, staring out the window dreaming of almost black eyes and silky dark brown hair. It wasn't till the bell rang that Lucy realized she had missed the entire lecture. _Oh dear. Well I'll just get it from CeeCee. _Lucy reluctantly got up and walked to her next class with her best friend trying to forget a certain young king. _Oh Caspian, how I long to be with you. Why can't I get you out of my head? _

"Hey Lu, where have you been all day? Uhmm hello Lucy. You in there?"

"Huh. Pardon?"

"I asked where you have been all day. You've been in your own little world since the start of school today. Something on your mind?"

"Sorry Cee. I guess I am just in one of those daydreamy moods today."

"Okay. Come on we don't want to be late."

"Emhm," Lucy replied as she stared out the window again.

"Lucy."

Lucy jumped at CeeCee's voice. She quickly collected her books and followed her friend. CeeCee gave Lucy a weird look. Something was on Lucy's mind and she just wasn't in the mood for sharing her thoughts. _Lucy has got to get a boyfriend or something._ CeeCee shook her head and walked to her last class.

Just like Lucy, Caspian was having trouble keeping his thoughts in one place. He was intrigued by the world around him and yet it was frightening. There were so many things that he did not recognize or comprehend their uses. _Focus Caspian. You must find Lucy before the day ends._ Caspian looked up at the sky and from the position of the sun he estimated it was probably a little past noon. He had arrived early in the day and had been wandering around for about four hours, if that chiming clock tower was correct. Caspian sighed. How was he suppose to find a place he had never been, in a world he did not know? He thought long and hard about what Lucy would do. _Lucy would never get lost. She knows Narnia_ _as if she has a map in her head. Thats it a map!_ Caspian looked around for a map and he even asked some of the people if they had a map he could borrow, but no one was paying attention to him. They simply shook their heads or walked on by. _Looks like that idea was useless. fine if we didn't have a map, how would Lucy find out the right way to go?_

"She would ask directions."

Caspian looked around again when he heard Aslan whisper in his ear. _How does he do that? No matter. Thank you Aslan. I have to ask directions. I can do that, I think. _Caspian looked around to ask for directions from somebody, but no one seemed to care about a young man who clearly was lost. after several attempts at asking people passing by and them shaking their heads or shoving him away Caspian finally got lucky. And it came in the form of a young woman, probably slightly older then himself, who had wild sandy blonde hair with strands of aqua marine, and green blue eyes.Had he not been so crazy in love with Lucy, he would have thought that the young woman was quite attractive.

"Excuse me, my lady, but could you help me?"

"Uh sure," the young woman looked at him somewhat skeptically.

"Might you provide me with directions to St. Finbars?"

"Your not from around here are you?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Sorry I just noticed that you have an interesting accent and your speech is very old fashioned."

"Oh. I apologize?" Caspian was unsure of what to say to the woman's comments.

"Oh don't apologize. I just find it curious that is all. You are trying to get to St. Finbars?"

"Yes. I have no idea where it is and I have been wandering around for hours trying to find it."

"Well your in luck. I am actually on my way to Hendon House to meet my friend. St. Finbars is across the road. So if you don't mind walking, then follow me."

"Thank you so much. You are the first person who has bothered to spare me a second glance, much less help me."

The young woman picked up a note of resentment in her companion's voice.

"I suppose where you come from, people are more apt to help out others?"

"Yes very much so. Oh please excuse my manners. I am ki.... I am Caspian."

"Pleasure to meet you Caspian. My name is Destin."

"Destin? That is an unusual name if you don't mind me saying."

"Of course not. Destin is unusual. But I admit Caspian is not a common name either."

"It was the name of my father and and his father before him. It has been passed down from my forefathers."

"How fascinating."

"I suppose. I don't care much for my heritage."

"Oh?"

"I am not proud of the actions of my forefathers. But that is no matter. I am not them."

Destin decided to change the topic. It seemed Caspian did not want to talk anymore about his heritage.

"So who are you visiting at St. Finbars?"

With that Caspian told Destin all he could about Lucy and how wonderful she is. It was very clear to Destin that this youth was very much in love with the girl named Lucy. _I hope everything works out for them._ Caspian and Destin talked the entire walk to their destinations.

As the final bell rang Lucy and CeeCee collected their books and deposited them in the room that they shared for the school semester.

"Hey Lucy lets go outside. Maybe we shall see some cute guys from Hendon House."

Lucy didn't want to go outside. She didn't want to see any of the guys from Hendon House. She just wanted her guy, from another world.

"I don't feel up to it Cee. I just want to get my bag and go home."

"Oh Lucy your train doesn't leave for another two hours. Besides, perhaps you'll see your brother over at Hendon House and he could help you with your bag. You know. Perhaps he could come up to our room and carry it for you."

Lucy knew that Cee had a rather large crush on Edmund, but did she have to be so obvious about it?

"Why don't you ask him to help you with your bag, Cee?"

"What are you talking about Lucy?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I know you like Edmund. Why don't you just tell him?"

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Well then you sulk a little and get on with your life. You will never know if you don't take the chance."

"Oh mighty one. Where is this knowledge coming from? Is there some guy that I don't know about?"

Lucy blushed and tried to hide her face, but it was too late. CeeCee had grabbed Lucy and bombarded her with questions.

"When did this happen? Why haven't you told me? Who is it? What's his name?"

"Okay slow down Cee. Take a deep breath. His name is Caspian."

"Caspian? Thats a little weird."

"Hey do you want to hear more or not?"

"Yes. Tell me everything."

And Lucy did. Well, except that Caspian was the king of another world and that she has visited his world before he had even been born. Finally Lucy was wrapping up her tale.

"But now I cam back here and he went back home. And I'll never see him again."

Lucy held back a sob. Every time she even thought of Caspian she wanted to cry.

"Oh Lu. I am so sorry. I wish you could be with him. He sounds dreamy and perfect for you."

"Oh he is. I mean he can be stubborn and commanding sometimes, but then so can I. Oh Cee, I love him so much. I would do anything to see him again. To have him hug me and have him kiss me and tell me that he loves me."

"Lu, you have it bad. Does your family know about him."

"Well they have met him. They don't know that we love each other. Actually Edmund might have an inkling, but not Peter or Susan. Only Edmund and my cousin Eustace were with me this last time when I saw Caspian."

"Well, I know Eustace is useless and oblivious so he definitely wouldn't have realized. But Edmund is so observant. I don't see how he could have missed it."

"How do you know? You weren't even there."

"I know because if I noticed something was up and I am only your best friend, I can't see how your brother, who you are very close to, could miss it."

Lucy groaned. Chances were CeeCee was right and Edmund knew. What did it matter anyway? Lucy and Caspian couldn't be together.

"Come on, Lu. Lets go outside and get some fresh air. And you can tell me what's wrong with all the boys I pick out. Please."

"Alright fine. But don't think I don't know what your doing. I know you just want me there so that Edmund will come over and talk to you."

"You bet."

Lucy and CeeCee laughed as they walked out of their room to go downstairs and out the front entrance. On the way through the main hall a girl roughly passed by Lucy. Lucy turned to see Samantha and her group of friends. Samantha loved to torture other girls and make them feel horrible.

"Don't tell me you are going outside to watch the boys, Lucy. As if you could ever possibly catch anybody's eye."

The girls around Samantha laughed and followed her outside. Lucy glared after the girl. CeeCee noticed her friend's clenched fists and decided to speak up.

"Hey Lu. don't pay any attention to her. She is nothing compared to you. Besides none of those guys over at Hendon House are worth even a glance from you. Your too good for them and besides you have Caspian."

"But I don't have Caspian, Cee. He is gone and I will never see him again."

Lucy was about to cry again, but CeeCee grabbed her by the shoulders to jolt her out of her sadness.

"Hey! Never say never. Anything is possible. Now come on. Lets go find your brother."

Lucy giggled and linked arms with CeeCee as they made their way outside. It was a warm spring day and there was not a rain cloud in sight. Lucy couldn't wait to go home to see Peter and Susan, who were both coming back from university for the Easter holiday. As they exited the school, they could see Samantha and her friends off to the left and across the road the boys were coming out of Hendon House and looking at the girls.

"Oh look Lu. There's Edmund."

The girls watched as Edmund searched the crowd of girls, looking for his sister. Finally they made eye contact and he briefly nodded his head towards Lucy to indicate to her that he had seen her and would join her momentarily. But as all the Pevensies know, anything can happen in a moment.

Caspian and Destin turned the last corner.

"Caspian, do you see where all those boys are gathered? Thats Hendon House. And up ahead, where all those girls are gathered is St. Finbars."

"I am forever in your debt, my lady. I would never have found it without your aid. Thank you."

Destin chuckled at how formal Caspian was. Through out their entire conversation he had constantly called her 'my lady' and she was getting used to it.

"Well, your welcome Caspian. I hope you find Lucy with no troubles. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you again, my lady. And it was a pleasure meeting you as well."

With that said Caspian continued up the way to try to find Lucy, while Destin crossed, what she had called the road, to go meet her brother. Caspian took a deep breath trying to reassure himself that he would find Lucy. _But there are so many girls. What if she is outside, or inside? Or what if she has left and gone someplace else? No, I will find her._

Caspian looked up as he drew nearer to the building where the girls were standing around. It appeared that most of the girls were staring across towards the boys school. When Caspian looked, he realized that most of the boys were looking at the girls as well. As Caspian continued walking he was aware that some of the girls had begun to look at him. But Caspian paid them no heed because as Caspian looked toward the door to the school which was still a bit away, he noticed two girls walking out arm in arm. One of which was Lucy.

"Lucy," Caspian whispered. He sped up trying to get to the school faster.

CeeCee looked over at Samantha and her group of friends when one of them had started squealing. _I wonder who their intended victim is this time. _CeeCee followed the girls' line of vision and noticed a very handsome boy walking toward their school. He was tall and had broad shoulders. He looked to have some muscle, but what drew CeeCee's attention were his eyes. They were almost black and his hair was long and just begged to have finders run through. _Oh what a hottie._

"Lu, check out the guy walking this way."

"Cee I thought we talked about this. I am not interested at looking at guys. And neither should you if you want to catch Edmund's eye. You can't be looking at other guys, you'll give the wrong idea."

"I know, but Lucy you have to look."

"No. I don't."

"Lucy look."

CeeCee grabbed Lucy's shoulders and turned her friend around to face the approaching boy, before Lucy had time to object again. As Lucy looked up her blue eyes locked with a distinct pair of almost black eyes and the world froze.

"Caspian?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I am simply an obsessive fan who felt that Voyage of the Dawn Treader should have ended **very** differently. Except for minor characters , none of the characters belong to me either.

Please review. Oh and if I make a mistake tell me so I can go back and fix it. I noticed a few in the first chapter and I will eventually fix them. P.S. ~ the character CeeCee is named after my roommate, who is always patient enough to listen to my ramblings and the random stories I create.

Caspian stopped walking when he and Lucy made eye contact. _Lucy_. Lucy looked as if she was about to cry and Caspian feared that perhaps she hadn't wanted him to come back for her. But then the largest and happiest grin he had ever seen, graced her face and Caspian took off running toward her.

"What is with you Lu? What's with the goofy grin?"

But Lucy wasn't listening to CeeCee at all. She could only focus on Caspian who couldn't get to her fast enough. Samantha noticed the gorgeous boy had started running toward them.

"Oh look girls. He just can't wait to come meet us."

The girls laughed and waited for the boy as he approached, truly believing that he was making his way toward them. But when he bypassed them they all gasped.

Caspian had eyes only for Lucy. As he got closer she opened her arms and he picked her up and twirled her around and held on to her as tightly as he could. He didn't care if she bruised. He had found her and that was all that mattered.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck as her twirled her round and round and held her tightly to him. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw that Samantha and her friends were glaring at her, it was one of life's perfect moments, but truly Lucy didn't care. Caspian had come for her. That was all that mattered. Finally Caspian tilted his head up and kissed Lucy with all the love and despair that he had felt since she had left. Lucy kissed him with the same raw emotions.

"Hey Edmund isn't that your sister Lucy kissing that random guy? I have never seen him before."

Edmund turned at his friend Logan's words. Sure enough, Lucy was in some guys arms and they were kissing. Edmund's protective brother instincts kicked in and he was about to cross the street and kill whoever dared touch his sister, when Lucy and the guy broke apart. Edmund was struck dumb.

"Caspian? It can't be........ By Aslan, it is."

"Aslan? Whose that? And Ed, who is the guy with your sister?"

"He came for her. I can't believe it. I guess they really did love each other."

"What?"

But without a second glace to his friend Logan, Edmund crossed the street to greet his friend and sister. A sandy blonde haired girl came up behind Logan.

"Hey Logan what's up?"

"Hey Destin. Nothing much. My friend Ed just walked off toward his sister and some guy as if he had seen a ghost."

Destin eyes followed Logan's line of vision and was surprised at what she saw.

"Hey I know that guy. Thats Caspian."

"Wait you know him?"

"Yes. I helped him find St. Finbars. He's not from around here and he was lost. But who cares lets go get lunch."

"Such a small world. The guy you help is the boyfriend of my best friend's sister."

"Yeah it is a small world. Come on lets go."

The two friends walked off in search of lunch.

"Caspian?"

Caspian finally took his eyes off Lucy and turned his eyes in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Edmund!"

"Caspian! It is you."

Caspian placed Lucy back down on the ground, but he wrapped his left arm around her waist and held tight. With one arm free, Caspian was able to shake Edmund's hand. Edmund shook his hand with enthusiasm and while looking between Caspian and Lucy.

"You came back for her didn't you?"

Caspian blushed and looked sheepishly toward Lucy before nodding his head, answering Edmund's question. Edmund nodded his head in understanding and Lucy beamed up at Caspian with love in her smiled down at her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Ehm."

Three heads swiveled around to look at the new comer.

"Lucy would you like to explain?"

"Oh Cee. Ummm this is Caspian. Caspian this is my friend CeeCee."

Caspian took CeeCee's hand and kissed it. CeeCee thought she would faint.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

Lucy covered up a snort of laughter. CeeCee looked like she was about to squeal. _Great now my best friend has a crush on my brother and my boyfriend. Oh. I have a boyfriend._ Lucy had a beatific smile plastered across her face. Caspian looked back at Lucy and had to smile at her happiness. _Clearly I made the right choice to come for her._ As Caspian was about to kiss Lucy again the clock tower sounded again.

"Lucy we have to get going or we are going to miss our train."

"Oh dear Edmund, you are right. I have to get my back from my room."

"Do you need assistance Lucy?"

Lucy smiled at Caspian. She couldn't stop doing that since she had seen that he had come back for her.

"Yes please."

Edmund rolled his eyes at the two of them. _No way I am going up there with them._

"Oh Aslan. I'll wait here for you two. Be quick about it Lucy."

Lucy grabbed Caspian's hand and ran up the steps on her way to her room. Caspian just beamed and eagerly followed her. CeeCee watched her best friend run off and turned to look at Edmund. He was still watching his sister run off. _Well its now or never._

"Hello Edmund. So thats the Caspian she has been going on about, huh?"

"Yes it is. I can't believe he came back for her."

"Well, people do things like that when they love each other."

Edmund jerked his head in CeeCee's direction. She was looking intently at him. _Oh gosh. She likes me. But I don't like her. What do I do? Peter would know what to do. This happens to him all the time. This never happens to me. _Edmund gulped unsure what to do. _Wait. I used to be a king of an entire nation. I've been in situations like this. But I can't use one of my diplomatic responses, they wouldn't make sense. Uhhhh. _Edmund took a deep breath and relaxed his demeanor.Butas Edmund panicked in his mind, CeeCee had an epiphany. She recognized the expression in Edmund's eyes. It answered her unspoken question. _He doesn't like me too._ CeeCee was upset, but at least she had earned up the nerve and was going to finally take a risk. She stood a little straighter and Edmund noticed the change in her demeanor instantly. Edmund smiled.

"I am sorry."

CeeCee blushed a little and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you. Although we didn't actually say anything I am glad that you would have been honest with me."

"I would have. Don't worry you will find someone who likes you as well. You are a incredible young woman and there is someone out there for you."

CeeCee blushed redder and beamed at Edmund.

"Thank you."

Edmund bowed his slightly to the girl and looked up to see his sister and his friend coming down the stairs. Edmund raised his eyebrow at Lucy and Caspian's mussed hair. When they noticed Edmund's expression both had the decency to blush and look at sheepish. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"alright come on you two. We have a train to catch and we now need to buy Caspian a ticket."

"Ed, you and Caspian go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Caspian and Ed gave her weird looks, but did as she said. Caspian grabbed Lucy's suitcase while Ed grabbed his. They walked to the train station and Ed explained to Caspian what a train was. When the boys were gone Lucy turned to her best friend.

"I saw that blush. Did you finally tell Ed how you feel?"

"I didn't have to. He had guessed, but he conveyed to me that he did not share my feelings."

"Oh, Cee I am so sorry."

"Oh Lucy don't be. You gave me the courage to at least admit to him my feelings. So what if he didn't return them, at least I know. Besides he told me that I am an incredible young woman and that I would eventually find someone who liked me as well."

"Oh that was so sweet."

CeeCee blushed for the hundredth time.

"I know. But you have to go. You don't want to miss your train."

"Oh buggers your right. Well, quickly, Ed was right and you will find someone one day just like I found someone."

"Thank you. Now go. I shall see you after the holiday."

Lucy looked away from CeeCee, not allowing her to see the pained expression that passed over Lucy's face. Lucy grabbed CeeCee and hugged her tightly.

"Remember that you will always be my best friend and that I will always love you."

"I love you too Lucy, but why do you make it sound like I will never see you again?"

"Well you never know what is going to happen."

CeeCee looked at Lucy with a questioning look, but Lucy didn't say anything. They quickly hugged again and said goodbye before Lucy ran off toward the train station, waving goodbye to her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I am simply an obsessive fan who felt that Voyage of the Dawn Treader should have ended **very** differently. Except for minor characters , none of the characters belong to me either.

Please review. Oh and if I make a mistake tell me so I can go back and fix it. I noticed a few in the first chapter and I will eventually fix them.

Upon arriving at the Pevensie house in Finchley, Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian realized that no one was home. So Edmund sprawled out on the couch to wait. Caspian decided to sit in an armchair that appeared to be a little small for him and Lucy decided to sit on his lap.

"I guess Peter and Su haven't gotten in yet."

"Guess mom and dad aren't home either."

"So this is where you guys live."

Lucy and Edmund looked at Caspian who was gazing all around the room, taking everything in. Lucy looped her arm through his.

"Ed why don't you make some tea and Caspian I'll show you around the house?"

"I would love that Lucy."

"Alright, but can you two behave. Peter and Su are going to freak when they find out Caspian is here and it will only make things worse if you two are kissing when they arrive."

"When whose kissing who Ed?" Peter asked as he and Susan walked into the living room. Lucy jumped off of Caspian's lap, but it was to late, Peter had already seen her sitting on him. Peter glared over at Caspian and Caspian was actually frightened of the former high king.

"Well, Caspian. I would say that it is great to see you and greet you like a missed friend, but seeing as Lucy has already done that."

Lucy gulped.

"Now Peter please calm down. I can explain."

"Oh can you Lucy?"

Lucy didn't like Peter's sound of voice. It was too calm just like the sky before a major storm. _Oh dear this is going to be bad._

"I love Caspian, Peter," Lucy blurted out.

Susan's eyes widened and there appeared to be tears there. Peter actually growled.

"What?"

"I love Caspian. And he loves me."

"When exactly did this happen? The last time we saw _him _he was hanging over Susan."

"Well while we were staying at Eustace's house we got transported to Narnia. We sailed on the Dawn Treader with Caspian to find the seven missing lords that Miraz forced to leave."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Peter was the first to break it.

"Caspian, I need to have a word with you alone. Edmund may stay, but you girls need to leave."

"But Peter...."

"Lucy I said leave."

Lucy knew when not to argue. So with one last hopeful glance at Caspian she walked into her bedroom with Susan.

"Su are you alright with this?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Are you alright with Caspian and I being together? I know you and he had a connection when we were all last in Narnia, but I really do love him and he loves me. But I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Lucy you haven't hurt me."

"But before you seemed like you were gonna cry."

"I guess its just hard. He was my first crush and I always dreamed that I would be the first to fall in love. And here is my little sister, growing up and in love with a boy I once cared for."

"Oh Su I am sorry. If I could leave him I would, but..."

Susan stopped Lucy in the middle of her sentence.

"No LU. I want you to be happy. And if that means you are with Caspian then thats alright. I am not upset. He is a great boy and as long as he treats you right then I am happy for you."

Lucy felt tears prick her eyes. She hugged her sister and both girls cried a little and giggled.

"So, Lu tell me everything. How you guys met again and when you realized you loved each other, and how he told you oh and how he got here?"

"Slow down Su. To tell you the truth I don't know how he got here, but to answer your other questions...."

Lucy never got to finish her sentence because at that moment a vase crashed in the other room. Both girls sprang up and ran and pulled open the door. What they found startled them both. Peter had Caspian pinned against the bookcase and was about to hit him for what appeared to be the second time, if the darkening bruise around Caspian's eye was any clue.

"Peter stop!"

"No! I can't Lu. I can;t let him!"

"Let him what? Peter stop it your choking him."

Peter let go and Caspian collapsed onto the floor. Lucy ran over to him and helped him into a chair. Lucy looked to Peter for an answer to her earlier question. Peter sighed and looked down.

"I can;t let him take you away."

"What?"

Lucy looked between Peter and Caspian.

"He wants to take you back to Narnia Lu. I can't let him take you."

"Caspian what is he talking about?"

Caspian looked up at Lucy. He really didn't want to tell her this way or ask her this way with her family staring at them and her older brother ready to pounce again. But it appeared he had no choice. So, with a gulp Caspian gathered all the courage he could muster.

"As you have probably realized Lu, I came here for you. When you had left the Dawn Treader I realized I was making the biggest mistake of my life letting you go. So I followed you. I made it just in time to see you vanish and return to England. I begged Aslan to bring you back, but he said he couldn't. So, I asked if I could and after much arguing he agreed. I came here to ask you to come back to Narnia with me? Come back and be my wife. Will you marry me Lucy?"

Lucy gasped as Caspian got down on one knee.

"I would offer a ring, but as it happens it was in my Narnia clothes and when I was transported here Aslan gave me these. But please say you'll accept me anyway Lucy. Please. I love you so much and I can't imagine a future without you."

Lucy put a hand over her mouth and choked back a sob. Caspian searched her face desperately looking for an answer. Finally, to overwhelmed by emotions, Lucy nodded her head yes. Caspian couldn't believe it. He jumped up and picked Lucy up and twirled her around, the two of them laughing. When he placed her down, Susan pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations Lu. I can't believe it. My younger sister. The first to fall in love and the first to get married."

Edmund came over next and hugged Lucy.

"I knew I should have never let you out of my sights on the Dawn Treader."

Lucy giggled.

"It wouldn't have helped much Ed. We still would have fallen for each other."

Ed laughed and then shook Caspian's hand.

"I guess I don't have to tell you to take good care of her and that if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and make you regret every living."

Caspian froze for a moment, truly unnerved by Edmund's tone.

"I swear never to hurt Lucy."

"Good."

Lucy looked over at Peter who had remained quiet the whole time. She slowly walked over to him and hugged him. Finally, he returned her embrace.

"Don't leave me Lu. I love you so much, how could I live with out you?"

"I love you too Peter, but we knew this would have happened eventually when I decided to get married. It may be a little sooner then we had anticipated, but all the same."

"But getting married to some bloke in this world is one thing. I would be able to visit, but marrying someone who lives in another world is a whole different story. I will never see you again Lu and I don't think I could live without my little sister."

Peter was almost crying and it made Lucy start crying.

"I love you Peter and I don't want to leave you either, but I can't live without him Pete. I tried. I came back home. I went back to school. But I was miserable being away from him and I hadn't been away even one day and I was a shell of the girl I was when he and I were together. Please understand Peter that if I could be with him and with you, all of you, I would."

"I know Lucy. I know. I can't believe my little sister is going to get married. And to a king no less."

"Well I used to be a queen don't you remember? Do I deserve any less?" replied Lucy in the most pompous tone she could muster. Caspian laughed and picked her up again.

"No. You deserve much more. Oh so much more."

"No. You are so much more then I could ever have imagined."

Caspian kissed Lucy chastely, careful not to anger Peter.

"Well, congratulations Caspian. What Ed said counts double. Take great care of her I mean it. She is after all our most precious queen."

Peter stared adoringly at his youngest sister who had somehow grown into an amazing woman despite her age. Caspian smiled at Peter.

"I will cherish her forever."

"Well now that we are all friends again, who is hungry? I am going to prepare lunch. Anyone care to help?"

"I'll help Su."

Edmund and Susan went into the kitchen to prepare lunch for everyone. As they left Lucy whispered a thank you to Peter.

"Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment I am going to go put my suitcase in my room and then see what is for lunch."

"Alright Peter."

Peter grabbed his forgotten luggage from earlier and dropped in his room before heading into the kitchen where Susan and Edmund were talking.

"What's this a secret meeting and I am not invited?"

"Oh do come in Peter. Stop being ridiculous."

"What were you two talking about then?"

"How much we are going to miss Lucy."

Peter looked down. He was going to miss her a lot as well. It wouldn't be the same without her. The four of them were a unit. They all managed to balance each other out and get each other through everything. Lucy was the heart and soul of their group. She was always happy and constantly trying to make everyone happy and she was always optimistic.

"I know. It is not going to be the same without her. I wish we could all stay together."

"Well maybe there is a way we could all stay together."

"What are you talking about Ed?"

"What if we went to Narnia with Lucy and Caspian?"

"And how do you suppose we do that? If you didn't get the note, Susan and I are to old to go to Narnia anymore."

"Well, Aslan told Lucy and I we were too old as well, yet he sent Caspian here to bring Lucy back. So there has got to be a way."

"Perhaps we should ask Caspian how he and Lucy are suppose to go back."

"Good idea Pete," said Edmund.

"Wait aren't you both forgetting something."

Edmund and Peter looked at Susan questioningly.

"Mom and Dad. Plus we live here. What are we going to do, all vanish and leave behind England forever?"

Edmund and Peter looked down. SHe had a point, but they didn't want to leave Lucy and life had never been the same since they had gone to Narnia. Finally Peter spoke up, he had made up his mind.

"Look if there is a way to et back to Narnia then I want to go. I am sorry Su, you have to admit that we were all the happiest when we were in Narnia and life has never been the same since we left. Plus I can't bear the thought of never seeing Lucy again."

"But what about mom and dad?" "I know it will hurt them Susan, but dad has never been the same after the war. He barely remembers who we are since he was wounded. And mom is so busy with him and working, trying to earn enough money to feed us all, take care of dad, and pay the bills. Its just things are not the same anymore. I feel Narnia is more my home and mom and dad can survive without us."

"I agree with Pete, Su. They will have each other. It has always been the four of us and it wouldn't be the same if we didn't all stay together."

"Alright. Lets go to Narnia. But there is some stuff we have to do. First, Ed you finish making lunch. Peter go question Caspian about he and Lucy are getting back to Narnia."

"What are you going to do Su?"

"I am going to write mom and dad a note saying goodbye. It just wouldn't be right if we didn't at least say goodbye."

Both boys nodded and all three of them set about their separate tasks.

When Edmund and Susan were done with their tasks they took lunch out on a tray and found Peter talking with Caspian as Lucy listened.

"So when you feel the magic pulling you back, all you have to do is take Lucy's hand and you'll both go back to Narnia?"

"Yes, at least thats what Aslan said."

"Well if Aslan said it, it must be true."

"Did he say anything else? Like if more then one person could go back or if the magic could handle taking more then two people back?"

"No he did not."

"Peter why are you asking all these questions?"

"Nothing Lu. I was just curious."

"You are a horrible liar Peter Pevensie."

Peter looked at his youngest sister who had her eyebrow raised at him. He imitated the eye gesture.

"Peter why are you really asking these questions?"

"Because we want to go back with you Lu. We can't live without you, so we decided to come."

"But what about mom and dad?" "We have reasoned that they could handle us being gone."

"So what they are going to arrive home, expecting to see their four children, but instead they are going to find no one and their children will never be seen again?"

"No Lu. You know as well as any of us that dad doesn't recognize us anymore. And mom is so busy. I wrote her and dad a note. After she got over the initial sadness she would learn to live without us. I told her that the four of us were together and that we were all happy. Thats all she ever wanted for us Lu."

Before anyone had time to blink after Susan's explanation, Lucy ran and jumped into Peter's lap.

"Thank you. I couldn't imagine living without any of you either."

"Um. I hate to be ther bearer of bad news, but what if it doesn't work?"

Everyone turned to look at Caspian who shrank under the gaze of the four kings and queens of old.

"What do you mean Caspian?"

"I mean, what if the magic isn't strong enough to take us all back? What if it's just strong enough for two people?"

"Well, thats a chance were just going to have to take."

Caspian nodded to Peter. _I hope Aslan doesn't mind. I wonder if this is what he meant when he said 'bring __**them **__back to us'._

"Well then I guess everything is settled. When do we leave?"

"Well, Aslan said I had one day to find Lucy. so I assume that some time tonight we shall be returning."

"Alright. So, lets eat and the three of you" Peter looked at Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy "can tell Su and I about the Dawn Treader."

The five monarchs of Narnia enjoyed lunch and talked for hours about their adventures. Finally, around dinner time, Caspian felt the pull.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I am simply an obsessive fan who felt that Voyage of the Dawn Treader should have ended **very** differently. Except for minor characters , none of the characters belong to me either.

Please review. Oh and if I make a mistake tell me so I can go back and fix it. I noticed a few in the first chapter and I will eventually fix them.

This is suppose to be the final chapter. Now id I get enough reviews I will write an epilogue that includes the wedding and part of the wedding night. And then we shall jump into the future a bit and see what is going on there. But that is only if I get a lot of reviews begging me to do so. I am a needy and demanding writer. LOL. Feed my addiction.

"Its time."

Lucy stopped mid sentence as she described the sea of lilies.

"Pardon?"

"Its time. I feel the pull. I feel the magic pulling me back."

"Quick everybody hold hands," Susan repeated the same line that she had said the last time all four of them went to Narnia. They all stood there for a moment, holding hands.

"How long do you suppose we have to stand here," asked Edmund.

"I do not know. Aslan did not say. He just said to take Lucy's hand when I felt the pull."

"Well that..."

In mid sentence, Edmund along with the other four monarchs were transported back to Narnia.

"...was helpful."

"We are back! "

"I can't believe we are back. Oh this place is gorgeous. Lu you weren't exaggerating."

"I told you I wasn't Susan."

"I wonder where Aslan is? I would have thought he would have been here waiting for me and Lucy."

"I am right over here young king."

Everyone turned around to see Aslan sitting atop a small hill about five feet away from them. They all got down on their knees and bowed their heads to the mighty lion."

"Rise kings and queens of Narnia. And welcome back its about time you all came here to stay."

"What? You mean Aslan you knew they were going to come?"

"No, dear one. But I was hoping. That is why the magic was strong enough to pull you all back just in case your siblings chose to take this opportunity to return."

"Oh Aslan," cried both Susan and Lucy as they ran to the giant lion to hug him. Aslan's rumbling laugh could be heard by all.

"Come kings and queens of Narnia. It is time for you all to return to the Dawn Treader."

"But Aslan when will we see you again?"

"Well dear one, someone will have to marry you and Caspian."

Lucy gasped and Aslan just smiled. Looking down Caspian realized he had been returned to his Narnian clothes. He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a small pouch. Inside was his mother's engagement ring.

"Lucy, this is for you. It was my mother's."

"Lucy gasped as Caspian slid the ruby and diamond engagement ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Caspian it is beautiful. Thank you."

"Thank you Lucy. For being the wonderful woman that I can present my mother's ring to."

Lucy started crying.

"Oh now look what you've done. You've made me cry. How am I suppose to face the crew of the Dawn Treader with tears streaking down my face?"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, please. Let us wipe those tears away. Drinian will have my head if I bring you back in tears. He will think that I have taken you against your will."

"Never against my will. I would follow you Caspian to the end of the world and beyond, always."

"As would I, my queen."

Caspian leaned down and kissed Lucy with love and tenderness.

"Now don't you two start doing that in my presence. I don't want to see my baby sister in some man's arms. Besides lets go, there is a ship waiting for us after all."

Caspian and Lucy laughed at Peter and climbed into the lifeboat. Finally all five of them sailed west. Lucy turned around to look once more at Aslan, but he had already vanished. _After all he isn't a tame lion._

It had been four days and Drinian was getting worried. He had been sure that Caspian would have come back by now. He hadn't left too long after Queen Lucy and King Edmund had left. What could possibly have delayed his return? What if Queen Lucy had decide not to return. Perhaps Caspian could not have handled the news well. Drinian was thinking of ways to sail to the end of the world without a life boat when some shouted from the crow's nest.

"Boat headed this way!"

Drinian ran to the railing and saw an approaching life boat. But that couldn't be right. There wasn't one person in the boat, or even two, there were five. _But who else could he have brought back? It could be Queen Lucy, King Edmund, and Eustace, but that still only makes four adding Caspian. Whose the fifth?_ Finally the life boat got close enough to the ship to communicate.

"Hello Captain. I came back as I promised."

"I see that your majesty. and you brought back more then just a queen."

"Yes I have brought back two queens and two kings."

"I do not understand your majesty."

"I have brought back the kings and queens of old, Drinian."

As the boat pulled up alongside the ship Drinian recognized Queen Lucy and King Edmund from their previous visit. He recognized Queen Susan and High King Peter from paintings and from the stories told by their siblings.

"So you have your majesty. May casks of wine be opened to toast the return of the five great monarchs of Narnia."

"And to toast the upcoming marriage of myself to the Queen Lucy."

The crew of the Dawn Treader roared its approval as all five monarchs boarded the ship. After much wine and merriment, it was time to sail back to Ramandu's island and to sleep.

"Your majesty I have but one question for you?"

"And what is that Drinian?"

"Where are they going to sleep?"

Caspian and Drinian laughed as they set sail back across the sea of lilies, toward Ramandu's Island.

Ramandu's Island all the lords were awoken and greeted by Caspian and the four Pevensies. Ramandu's daughter was a bit upset to find out that Caspian and Lucy were to be married, but she eventually wished them the best when she met Peter. Peter was instantly taken with her and they spent many hours talking about their respective worlds. Finally, it was time to sail back to Narnia. Peter and Ramandu's daughter were both upset, but Ramandu promised to attend Caspian and Lucy's wedding. He also promised that his daughter would accompany him.

Upon arriving at Narnia, all matter of citizens came to greet the king and the crew of the Dawn Treader. They were all surprised when the four Kings and Queens of old appeared, but they were also overjoyed and soon excitement coursed through the crowd upon the announcement of Caspian's engagement to Lucy. Much celebrating was done over the course of the next week. A grand ball was held at the rebuilt Castle Cair Paravel in honor of the return of the monarchs and the engagement. Everyone was happy to be back, but no one more so then the four kings and queens of old, who were finally home to stay.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I am simply an obsessive fan who felt that Voyage of the Dawn Treader should have ended **very** differently. Except for minor characters , none of the characters belong to me either.

Please review. Oh and if I make a mistake tell me so I can go back and fix it. I noticed a few in the first chapter and I will eventually fix them.

Yeah so I barely got any reviews for this story and so I hope that its just because people don't always review. If it sucks let me know. I enjoy constructive criticism. I only write for enjoyment and if no one wants to read my stories, I'll keep them to myself. So, let me know what you people think. Anyway this goes out to the few people who did review. Thank you.

Epilogue

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She hardly recognized herself.

"Oh Lu you look gorgeous. And so adult."

"Thank you Su. I can't believe thats me. I can't believe I am getting married today."

Lucy glanced again at the mirror. She had decided to keep her dress simple. It was a strapless white satin gown and it had silver embroidery around the top of the dress and the hem. The silver design matched the floral design of her crown. The veil was simple lace and it rest atop Lucy's head and her crown was placed on top of it, to hold it in place. Susan had done Lucy's makeup and they had kept it very simple, only adding a little eye shadow and mascara, with a touch of pink lipstick. Lucy had a natural beauty that Susan didn't want to cover up with makeup. The final touch was a matching set of ruby drop earrings and a small ruby drop necklace. Caspian had given the set to Lucy two days ago for their six month anniversary.

" I am so glad Caspian and I waited to get married. Back on the Dawn Treader Caspian had talked about Drinian marrying us before we got back to Narnia."

"I didn't know that. Why wasn't I told that you both were planning on marrying on the ship?"

"We weren't. Caspian was. Oh but Su you should have seen the glare that Peter gave Caspian. I thought that Caspian was going to run away."

"I would have loved to have seen that. What happened next?"

"Caspian said that perhaps he should leave all the wedding plans to me and that whenever I wanted to get married would be fine with him."

The girls burst out into laughter. A knock sounded on the door and Edmund and Peter asked if everyone was decent.

"Yes boys, you may come in."

Peter, Edmund, and Drinian entered the room dressed in their formal Narnia garb. When Edmund and Peter set eyes on their sisters they were speechless. Susan looked lovely in a scarlet red strapless satin dress. She was going to be Lucy's maid of honor and Ramandu's daughter was going to be a bridesmaid wearing a navy blue strapless satin gown. Lucy decided to keep the dresses similar and simple. But the boys were floored when they saw Lucy.

"Lu, you look like an angel."

"Who are you and what have you done with our tomboyish little sister?"

"Oh stop you two. Is it time?"

"Yes and we better get down there before Caspian comes looking for you. He is nervous that you are going to change your mind and leave him at the alter."

"Oh he is just being silly, but come along let us go. I can't get married if my groom runs away."

The four siblings laughed and went downstairs and waited outside the doors to the main hall listening for their music cues. It had been agreed that Peter would give Lucy away and Edmund would be best man. So Ramandu's daughter entered with Drinian, Susan was escorted by Edmund, and finally Peter and Lucy entered. All those in attendance would never forget the sight of Queen Lucy the Valiant. She truly looked like an angel and she was absolutely radiant as she glided toward Caspian, who looked magnificent in his kingly garb, complete with Peter's old sword.

Caspian stood at the alter with his mouth open. _Lucy? Is that my Lucy?_ She looked magnificent and Caspian could not believe that the radiant creature gliding toward him was going to be his wife. She had chosen him and Caspian couldn't get over it. Finally Lucy and Peter reached his side and Peter kissed Lucy on the cheek and lowered her veil over her face and gave her hand to Caspian. Caspian smiled at Peter and then turned his eyes to Lucy.

"You look beautiful, my love," Caspian whispered.

Lucy blushed and turned to look at Aslan, who was smiling a the two of them. Lucy and Caspian knelt in front of the mighty lion and the ceremony began.

Later after the ceremony was complete and everyone had toasted the new couple and everyone had feasted, Caspian lifted Lucy up bridal style and carried her off to a part of the castle she had never been to.

"Caspian where are we?"

"I had this suite built separate for me. It just didn't seem right that I should take what used to be all your old rooms. So this suite was made for me and now it has been prepared for you and me. It shall be our suite Lucy."

"Oh Caspian."

Lucy leaned down to kiss Caspian. Caspian never let her lips go as he pushed open the doors and closed and locked them. _Don't want anyone interrupting_. Caspian placed Lucy slowly on the bed and slowly laid down next to her. He began kissing down Lucy's neck and she moaned.

"Mmmmm Caspian. This is my first time."

Caspian looked into Lucy's eyes and saw the love and trust she had for him.

"Lucy I am not going to lie. This first time will hurt slightly. If I could take away the pain I would, but I can't. But I can promise that I will try my hardest to make this as perfect for you as I can."

"I know you will."

And he did.

Four Years Later

"William where are your sisters and your mother?"

The baby in Caspian's arms just grabbed his finger and sucked on it.

"Ah at breakfast you say. Then lets go find them."

Caspian entered the breakfast room to find Lucy already there with one of their twin daughters, CeeCee. Peter and his wife were there with their son Rilian as well. Peter and Ramandu's daughter had gotten married one year after Caspian and Lucy had gotten married and they had already had one child and were expecting another some time in the next two months.

"Hello darling."

Caspian leaned down and gently kissed Lucy. He handed William to his mother so that Caspian could fix himself a plate of breakfast.

"Where is Helen?"

Caspian came back to the table and kissed his daughter on the head as he sat down next to her.

"She went off with Ed to go find Su. Another suitor came today and Susan couldn't escape to get breakfast first."

"Who pays visits at this time? Shouldn't they wait until sometime after noon?"

"Not if they actually want to talk to her without a herd of suitors surrounding her," joked Peter. Everyone laughed at his remark.

It was true. Suitors came from all over when the four monarchs had returned. Since Susan was beautiful and not engaged they focused all their attention on winning her affections. For the most part Susan didn't mind, but it got tiresome sometimes. But she wasn't the only one with suitors. Girls came to visit Peter and Edmund as well, but then Peter got married and so now they were all trying to entice Edmund, who wasn't interested at all. Edmund enjoyed spending time with his nieces and nephews. He wasn't ready to settle down and he didn't want to give any of the girls false hopes. So he would be polite, but never paid them much attention.

Edmund and Susan soon entered the breakfast room, following a very talkative Helen, Caspian and Lucy's daughter, CeeCee's twin.

"Mama. There was someone saying icky poems."

"Helen thats not a nice thing to say. I am sure it couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh trust me Lu. Helen is being kind. Whoever made poetry a prerequisite for courting, was definitely male."

Lucy, Ramandu's daughter, and Susan all laughed while the men balked.

"Hey we are not that bad at poetry," Peter replied indignantly.

"Of course you aren't love, but that doesn't mean all men are good at it."

"You have a point darling."

Peter kissed his wife and gently rubbed his hands over her swollen belly.

"So a change of topic. Pete what are you planning on naming the baby."

"I don't know Ed. We were thinking that if its a girl we are going to name her Gwyn."

"And if its a boy?"

"We don't know Ed."

"Well I think Gwyn is a lovely name."

"Thank you Susan."

"Um speaking of baby names, I have an announcement to make."

"What is it Lu?"

"Um well you see I am pregnant."

"What? Really?"

Caspian gazed at his wife in awe. They were going to have another child. He was thrilled. Everyone else on the other hand had another response.

"AGAIN?!"

Lucy looked at her three siblings who were staring at her in shock. Then Peter turned his look to Caspian. Caspian looked at Peter and gulped. _Oh dear._

The guards outside the breakfast room were startled as King Caspian came running out yelling.

"Peter calm down!"

Former High King Peter soon followed, chasing Caspian down the hall.

"Have you never heard of restraint Caspian!"

There was laughter shared among the remaining occupants of the breakfast room.

The End


End file.
